Struggles of a Prodigy: Across International Lines
by The95Model
Summary: She arrived at U.A. Class 1-A. She wanted adventure and Pro-Hero connections, simple enough, but the wants of others lurk in the sidelines. Will she be able to tell right from wrong? When the lines of want and need blur what will she do? Who will she trust? Heroism, Love? Shouldn't that be easy? And friendship? When did the lines get so crossed? {Reverse-Harem} {Rated MA}


She had only met her once. Toru Hagakure, the invisible girl of Class 1-A UA High School. Top tier school for Pro Hero wannabes. Toru Hagakure, the cheery curious, kind wallflower of the class. She had been kind to her though they had only spoken briefly. A deep sigh escaped her full lips. _**I'm no Toru Hagakure.**_

Frustrated that she never bothered to learn how to tie a tie, she pulled on end of the red fabric from the white collar, whipping it away from her and towards the unmade heap of dark green sheets and pillows. Slender fingers tugged at the pearly buttons, freeing her neck and upper part of chest from the tailored shirt. Her fitted UA uniform looked foreign to her pale green eyes. Dark, thick, curled lashes framed her green eyes in a pleasing way. Almost smoky and sultry crowded on those striking eyes. Her dark caramel skin tone seemed to glow with anticipation.

Quirks effect outward appearances all the time, it's quite common. Toru was invisible, meanwhile there she stood, sticking out like a sore thumb.

Tall white socks slid into worn combat boots that she opted for instead of the brown uniform issued shoes. She caught her reflection in the mirror that covered the entire northside wall. A wild mane of tightly curled hair framed a set of proud cheekbones. Silver, white, black, pale mint green littered the curls that bounched as she stretched for her book bag.

Her African-Native American features made her exotic and beautiful, or so she'd been told.

On either side of her head, the curls were pulled back into thick braids, revealing pierced ears adorning silver studs and hoops. A small scar, light and only noticeable upon close inspection graced her upper lip on the right side. A shiny thin silver hoop in each nostril. She looked like an ancient wild warrior crammed into a high schoolers uniform. A shieldmaiden with no shield, just a book bag and her wit. A punk with little care.

She looked at herself again. Dark olive skintone, faint accent, untamed multicolored hair, piercings galore; compared to an invisible girl, she was far from a wallflower.

She began thinking of how awkward it was going to be transferring into 1-A. It had only been a week since young Toru Hagakure has passed away while fighting villians. No doubt the class would be upset about her spot being filled so quickly.

She herself had been notified of the opening just hours after she was pronounced DUA. Her father had jumped at the chance of her getting accepted and immediantly began moving her from her home in America.

She spun on a heel and walked towards the bedroom door, starting the descent to the third, second and finally first floor. A butler whose name she hadn't yet learned opened the door, handing her a go-to cup of coffee and a small muffin.

"Have an excellent day Miss Graves." She flashed him a thankful grin, and winking at him; shoved the muffin into her mouth.

"Right back at ya Jenkins!" She mumbled around the crumbling banana nut pastry. She didn't really like nuts but loved banana. Plus it was kind that they had prepared anything for her at all. She'd inhaled the muffin before the driver had opened her door for her.

"Miss." He spoke very stiffly as always. He was younger than the others, maybe 20 and rarely looked at her face. Not that she minded; she didn't need him to look at her while they spoke, afterall he was the driver. His eyes shoudn't be on her.

"And how are you on this misty morning Sir Kai?"

"Just fine Miss, and yourself?" She threw her book bag in first, sipping her coffee before pausing to look at her young driver. He was handsome, in a rugid charming kind of way, scars aside. She picked a hair off his gloved hand holding the top of the car door.

"Well, you know I'd really rather not be at the mercy of a bunch of mourning hormonal teenagers but who could pass up a chance like this?" She blinked away a cloudy thought and cleared her throat. "I mean, just fine Kai, just fine." She slid in, minding her coffee and blucked up as Kai walked over to the driver's door.

She didn't talk during the drive to school, just drank her coffee and watched the cars, buildings and humans as they melted by the tinted windows. Kai's collar was pulled up high, in attempt to cover his scars. Old injuries that forced him to end his hero career. He never talked about it and she didn't ask. She had only known him 5 days now and she got the sense he preferred silence and seclusion; which she understood all too well.

She pulled her eyes from him just as he felt eyes on him. When he lifted his gaze to the mirror he only saw her tugging on a curl and gazing out the window.

"We're pulling up now Miss." She nodded adsentmindedly, grabbing her book bag and finishing off her coffee, wanting the extra kick before wandering into the gawking stares of her classmates. As Kai came to a stop she placed the empty coffee cup in the cup holder and lightly patted Kai's shoulder.

"I'll see you around Kai, thanks for carting my ass around." She flung open the door and stepped out. Classes were starting soon and she had hoped to avoid everyone in the dorm by arriving close to when they'd already be seating themselves. She closed the door, adjusting her skirt and book bag. Everything was already set up, so she was told.

She located the dorms easily, and walked into an empty and open common area. She decided to look at her own room first and found it after a short elevator ride. The ghost of Hagakure's name vague and washed away from the door. She pushed it open and was surrounded by all her familiar belongings.

Plants of various colors, sizes and aromas filled the room, climbing up the walls and spilling onto the floor. The plants covered every surface and apppeared to perk up at her arrival. A piano was set up in one of the corners, her worn guitar close to her fold out bed. Green, black, and silver filled the room. She plopped onto her couch, eyeing her piano.

_No, I should get to class._ She popped a couple fingers before firmly shaking her head and standing up. _Class first, then you hide in your room and play music til it's dinner time._ Bribing herself always worked out best. She stalked off of the door and onto the elevator.

It dinged and she stepped on, immediantly stepping into someone.

"Ope." She mumbled stepping backwards.

"Who the hell are you?" She scoffed and raised her eyes to look at the young man in front of her. He had angry dark red eyes, spiky ash blonde hair and a scowl on his face. _He's cute and smells like... gun powder and red cinnamon gum? What was his name again?_

"Cute, real cute." She smiled, before rolling her eyes and shoving past him. Jabbing her finger against the First Floor button and intentionally looking away from him.

"HELLO? I asked you a question, what are you doing here?" Her green gaze swung to his burning stare. His expression was openly annoyed yet cautious and curious. His eyes flickered down her length, briefly, sizing her up, though she got the sense that he noticed more than he cared to admit. She lifted her lips up knowingly.

"I'm your new dormmate hot stuff." The elevator dinged and she hustled out, quickly stalking away from him and towards her class.

_What an asshat. I really hope he's the worst of the lot. The fucking audicity to be so rude to a stranger right out of the gate. I'll have to use training as an excuse to teach him some manners. _ She heard foot steps not too far behind her and kept a quick stride. They kept their spaced pace until she had reached 1-A's door.

She was about to knock when she was pushed to the side, firmly but not hard. The smell of cinnamon and something explosive moving past her.

"Son of a bi-" She gritted out before he flung open the door with much more force. She caught a glimpse of a mop of dark green hair as a boy stumbled out of his seat.

"DEKU! YOU MADE ME LATE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

"Oh, w-well -"

"It is not Midoriya's duty to wak-"

"SHUT UP IT'S YOUR FAULT TOO, ISN'T IT YOU DUTY AS CLASS PRESIDENT TO MAKE CERTAIN EVERYONE ARRIVES PUNCTUALLY!?"

*GASP* "YOU'RE RIGHT PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGIES AS I'VE FAILED IN MY SACRED DUTIES TO YOU AND OUR BELOVED CLASS!"

She stepped inside and laughed at the scene before her, three comically different teenage boys engaged in a stand off. _Boys_. She recognized several of students from the indepth profiles her father had made her read over and over again.

Tenya, Katsuki (_that's his name_), Izuku. Her eyes shifted beyond them to the seated teenagers. Who were all looking at her.

"You must be Indigo Graves." Indigo slid her pale eyes towards _a literal grown man cocooned in a sleep bag_.

"What the f... *AHEM* Yes sir," She walked over to him, the weight of the gazes behind her almost slowly her walk. She barely hesitated before turning towards the class whose expressions were a mix of exactly what she expected.

Hurt. Curiousity. Indifference. Annoyance. Sadness.

She smiled the smile others had described as breath-taking. She lifted a hand and did a partial wave.

"Good moring everyone, I'm Indigo Graves; my friends call me Indie. I'm from North America, so if you need help with english just let me know. I look forward to growing alongside you all as we journey to become Pro-Heroes and young adults." _Should I have mentioned my quirk as well? Probably, but I guess they'll find out all the same. _

"Welcome to UA Miss Graves. As you know, the situation around class 1-A has been a bit," He hesitated and her eyes were already watching him. _Say it. Say the situation has been grave. Make the pun, you coward_. "strained but we nonetheless are thrilled to have you join us."

_Yeah, you sound mega thrilled Eraser. I know what you'd rather be doing._

"You may take a seat wherever, take a hand out and sit down. Unfortunely our training center is under repairs so we'll be going over medical routines in the after math of forest fires."

Indigo snorted. _Forest fires, of course._ She took a hand out from the desk and let her eyes sweep across the room. As Bakugo slid into one of two last remaining chairs, she locked eyes with a dual eyed Shoto Todoroki.

She bit the tip of her tongue, remembering what her father had said about him and his family. His face was expressionless and she felt her lips form a small smile as she neared him.

He was handsome. The sharp contrast in his colored features made him pleasing to look at, or atleast Indigo thought so. His mismatched eyes held hers, white and red hairs slipping between them. He had bulked up since whenever those pictures were taken. She wondered if he had been given her profile as well. They'd only met once and it was a bit... fumbled.

"Mind if I sit here?" He shrugged, looking away from her.

"Go ahead." _Atleast he's nicer than that Bakugo dude, even if it's only slightly. And his voice, I could listen to-_ she cut off the thought and set her bag down.

"Thanks pretty boy." She set the papers down and slid into the seat. Crossing her legs, she took out a pencil and began filling out her worksheet.

_"What did she just say to Todoroki?"_

_"Was she hitting on him? Or are they just more informal in America?"_

Indigo cleared her throat avoiding looking at anyone. _Oh I should have skipped. This is lame. Customs and boundaries are weird here. So stand-offish._

Her hand moved quickly yet elegantly as she had already reviewed this topic and practiced it in actions many times. She was nothing short of a prodigy and this worksheet was a formality. Pale green eyes stared out the worksheet blankly as she tried to drown out the whispers.

_"Do you know what her quirk is?"_

_"The funeral was 3 days ago.. ."_

_"She's so sexxyyyy."_

**-1 week earlier**

A dark figure loomed in the doorway as Indigo sat on the floor, papers scattered around her, vines from different plants seeming to reach out to her. Her mess of curls hung freely, going in all direction. Legs crossed and posture perfect there she sat clad in leggings and a large hoodie, both black.

"Indigo." A rich voice boomed. Her hand stop after finishing her last line, twirling the pen with her as she sat up, eyeing the man as she came into her bedroom.

"Wassup Pops?" She unclicked the pen and got up, stretching before kneeling back down to pick up her choas of work. He watched her as she gathered her papers. Her thoughts, observations, empathy; she had been writing more and more often this past year. He hesitated before solidifying in his decision.

"You've been offered a position at UA High School." He paused allowing her to absorb it. "And you'll be leaving in the morning." She looked up at him, standing up with her stack of thoughts. Her eyes squinted as if she'd suddenly see the sense in his words.

"U.A. like as in the one in Japan? What about everything I have going for me here in America? All my hard work? Am I just going to get uprooted and replanted at the drop of a hat?" She realized needed to give him a chance to respond and walked over to her desk, setting the papers on the glass surface.

"U.A. is a top Hero School. Highly revered. It will offer you many incredible opportunities and you will still have your connections here in America. Why not expand those connections to other continents? You will continue to work hard until you confidently accomplish everything you want in life. Are you really going to turn your nose away from adventure? _TSK._ When'd you get so boring Indie?"

_Dammit_. He got her. Of course she wanted to go, but to leaving without saying goodbye to anyone? Not friends, family, a couple Pros, classmates, teachers, that cute waiter at waffle hut..._ Tua_.

"It's just sudden. I mean, I rejected the offer before the start of the year. I thought we had decided to wait until next year to go abroad." Her father sighed sitting down on the bed.

"An old," He paused searching for the word, "family tie contacted me about the opening just an hour ago. It's a wonderful opportunity for you and" _Here we go, _she thought rolling her eyes.

"AND," he squinted his dark green eyes, annoyed by his daughters attitude but not surprised. He knew he wasn't being fair, yes he fully believed she'd thrive and be happy there but it also gave them something else. "And the rest of the family. Exchange students aren't frequent at top tier schools across the globe. We've always been on good terms with U.A. but now have the opening to establishing international contacts and opportunities to children everywhere."

She stared at her father.

He was tall, strong and handsome. His chocolatey skin always held a soft glow; he was equals parts beautiful and terrifying. He was a big and strong as a tree. His shockingly pale mint hair he kept in a close cut fade. His suits were tailored to professional perfection. He demanded attention and respect. From his smoky green eyes to his chisiled cheekbones. He was statusque.

But he looked at her with such a soft expression. Nuturing and soft like moss near a stream. Times like these, even his large size wasn't scary. He loved his daughter and wanted the best for her.

"I just wish you had worded it better. Like maybe ask me if I'd like to. Just making decisions willy nilly that mainly affect me, 100% not cool Principle Pops. I get that you're the parent but this is my future it will be altering and as a sentient being that's going to have to live with that future, I deserve a say so." She walked over to her closet and opened the glass doors.

"Of course I want to and will go. Not that I wouldn't have preferred more packing time, plus telling everyone goodbye." She began packing a duffle bag.

"There's one more thing I want you to do while you're there."

"Hold on, there's another thing I want to ask." She stepped out, folding a shirt. It was late and he rarely came home during the week, something was amnious about this whole thing. "Why the sudden offering? What happened?"

He sighed heavily as she continued packing.

"There was a student death."

"Tua!" Indigo whisper-shouted at the muscular tan boy who flopped onto the bedroom floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Aloha, how else was I gonna say goodbye?" He stood, straightening his pjs; baggy sweats and a zipped up hoodie. She smiled, closing the window.

"Now com'ere." He yanked her towards him. He lifted her chin and caught her lips against his own. They kissed passionately, like they had many times before. Only now, there was an underlying need. Her hands unzipped his hoodie and roamed over the warm bare chest beneath it. His chest was broad and he towered over her. His hands grabbed the backs of her bare thighs, her thin nightgown rising up as he lifted and pressed her against him. He kissed her neck.

"Tua." He droppped her on the bed, lifting her gown up. He kicked his shoes off and tossed his hoodie to the floor. She scooted back on the bed, breasts free, toned stomach baring a few small scars; scars he had memorized. He pulled his sweats down, revealing his erect manhood and crawled over top of her.

"You're so beautiful Indie. What am I gonna do without ya?" He kissed her inner thighs, his warm, large hands gripping either side of her underwear. She lifted her hips to aid him in sliding them down. Once as they were removed, he pushed her legs apart and lowered his head. His hot breath-

**Back in the classroom**

Indigo blinked and turned to look at the window. She stretched, lifting her arms high and uncrossing her legs before crossing them again. Her ears burned but she kept a blush from invading her features.

_Definitely don't need to be thinking of that or him right now. Not with Shoto so close._

She turned to sneak a peak at Shoto, who happened to be looking at her already. They held each other's gazes until she looked down at his lips, there was a small cut. She vaguely wondered if he remembered her; the ghost of his touch on her neck. Her eyes went back to his to find him searching her face for something.

"Shoto Todoroki, right?" She asked, leaning forward in a hushed voice. She extended a hand to him. "Indigo Graves, but you can just call me Indie if you'd like."

"I know who you are." He looked at her hand that she kept outstretched. "Your father and mine are working closely together."

"They sure are." She extended further, grabbing his hand in her own. His hand was chilled, but she held it warmly in her hand regardless. Firm, yet gentle. Just like her remembered.

She smiled at him, her eyes hooded slightly. Her fingers grazing against his palm as she pulled from the prolonged contact.

"I'm glad we got to see each other again, I wasn't sure if I'd get to see you until the next New Year's Bash." His eyes darkened at the mention of the party. If he hadn't remembered their night together, then she certainly jogged his memory.

She gave him a subtle wink and picked up her finished worksheet. When she got to Eraser desk, she lightly jostled his sleeping form on the floor with her boot.

"Excuse me, Mr. Eraser. I've completed my work and would like to request that I go on that tour I was promised." She waved her map of UA and nodded at the door.

"Yeah fine sure, whatever." He rolled away from her and she shrugged. She looked back at the class, most everyone was working on the assignment. She caught the eyes of two young men. Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki. She smiled and waved before leaving the classroom.

**NEXT TIME ON SOAP**

She didn't think that he would follow her. She didn't think that he would act, especially in school. She thought he was above her teasing. And she knew it was probably a bad idea in the long run, she just couldn't deny how she felt around him. Every sensor went on alert. Red flags be damned. She wanted him.

She arched her back, warmth spreading through her very core. His hot tongue dipped into her, her thighs pressed firmly down on the shelving he'd placed her on. The edge of the wood dug into her butt but she barely noticed as he slipped a finger inside.

"Ah~" A moan so small, it was hardly noticeable. But he noticed. His tongue flicked up the length of her throbbing clit and he pulled his hand back before jamming in another finger. She tilted her chin up, catching her tognue between her teeth she reached down with her foot and caressed the bulge forming in his pants.

His teeth came down her clit, lightly and it sent a jolt through her. He skillfully undid his pants with one hand, keeping up with pleasuring her. Her taunt nipples tingled as the cool air hit them. He pulled his tongue back and pressed his thumb against her bundle of nerves, applying pressure and rotating it in a way had her see white.

She grabbed his collar and forced him to stand, just as his hard dick poked through his boxers. She kissed him, pulling him closer to her with her legs. One hand went down his chest to grabbed his throbbing member. She became more wet as she stoked him. The anticipation edging her closer to climax.

She let go of him, pushed his fingers from her and rubbed herself. Breaking the kiss, she moaned lightly, both getting herself closer and coating her hand and outer lips in her juices.

He raised his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers, dark eye contact filled with equal parts lust and eagerness.

_Fuck me dude._ She rubbed her hand down his shaft, coating him in her wetness. She brought his head to her entrance and rubbed him in circles; teasing both of them. He grabbed her hips and wordlessly plunged into her.

"Oh Fuck." She whispered out as he began thrusting into her at a speed that would have her finished in moments. He was longer than average and thick to boot. He filled her up, taking over her senses. Her hands gripped onto him. One on his muscled arm and the other buried into the shoulder of his uniform. The delicious noise of them crashing into each other sent a fire into her chest.

"Say my name." His hot breath hit her ear and neck, he began poudning in her and her whole body was pulled towards the hot white climax she knew he could provide. She wanted nothing more than to scream his name but knew she shouldn't. So instead she focused on quieting her breathing and opened her mouth to say -


End file.
